


Somewhere

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Time, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Games, Goodbyes, Home, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Reunions, Romance, Smut, Storytelling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Night, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Spanning worlds, unexpected adventures, changing hearts…ten Caspian X and Lucy Pevensie moments. No chronological order. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Fox 2000 Pictures, Walden Media, and Dune Entertainment.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the [10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/104428385484/10-sentence-meme).

**Impossible (Angst)**

He enjoys listening to the queen's fairy tales, feels like he is in a dream – a fairy tale of his own since he saw the star's daughter; but now the sweetness of the tale mixes with something bitter, making it hard to swallow, and Caspian balls his hands into tight fists as Lucy rows away from him with her brother, cousin, and Reepicheep.

**It's Possible (AU)**

It seems the world slows, tilts on its axis when Lucy answers the doorbell and finds herself face to face with a tall, dark-haired young man who appears closer to her age than she last remembered…: " _Caspian_ , how are you here in London?"

**Today Was a Fairytale (Crack)**

There is a part of the Dawn Treader's voyage not known to readers familiar with the tale: the travelers discovered Fairy Island, Caspian accidentally trod on the fairy queen and for his troubles was turned into a frog, then despite Lucy (unsuspectingly) kissing him the spell was not broken until he was thrown (unintentionally) against the deck by the girl, and he transformed before the whole crew without an inch of clothing on – it was weeks before Lucy could look at him and Caspian could speak to her without both dying of embarrassment; for obvious reasons, this chapter was never included in the chronicles.

**Finally Home (Future Fic)**

Silently Lucy walks into Caspian's outstretched arms and leans her head against his shoulder; he speaks against her golden curly hair, voice once more young and boyish here in the new Narnia, "Lucy, welcome home."

**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (First Time)**

The first time Lucy's heart skips a beat and she looks upon Caspian not with the eyes of a child but of a young woman is when she later learns how frantic he was about her when the party had been captured and threatened with enslavement.

**She Will Be Loved (Fluff)**

From his hiding place Caspian sees the last petal fall, hears "He loves me not," then a laugh that is totally heartbreaking, and he reacts instinctively: briskly striding across the green, plucking another flower and thrusting it into the hand of the astonished Lucy, he exclaims, "Wait, try again!"

**I Won't Say (Humor)**

"You disapprove of my beard?"; "Pardon?"; "Why else have you stared so intently at it?"; "Oh, no, no!"; "So you _do_ like it?"; "I didn't say that!"; *Laugh*

**I Have Dreamed (Hurt/Comfort)**

"Do you truly think there is a way to wake the sleeping lords?" Caspian sighs heavily; ignoring the emotions swirling inside her, Lucy nods and smiles encouragingly up at the young king, "I am sure there is, and you will learn it, Caspian"; his answering smile is thankful, some of the weight lifting off his shoulders.

**Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful (Smut)**

Shyly Lucy reaches out, lightly runs her hand over Caspian's bare chest before suddenly blushing in remembrance and starts to pull back; a strong hand catches hers, another gently lifts her chin up; "You are beautiful, my queen," he says deeply, then enfolds her in a passionate embrace.

**So Close (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

"Did the mermaid marry the handsome prince?" Caspian softly asks, gazing dreamily up at the stars; "No, the prince married another, and the mermaid turned to sea foam," Lucy replies (a peculiar note in her voice) before abruptly escaping below deck; the girl does not know the king's expression slips, that clear bright eyes focus on her as she flees…troubled.

THE END


End file.
